The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
A variety of information processing terminals including touch panels, such as smartphones, have been developed these days. Generally, a touch panel integrally includes a display device for displaying a display screen and an input device for user input. The touch panel also has a function of detecting a location of a user's touch with his/her finger, a specially provided pen, or the like. The user can give a processing instruction to the information processing terminal by directly touching the display screen displayed on the touch panel.
For example, JP 2012-053900A discloses a technology for recognizing characters handwritten on a display 11 using a stylus 57 by a user and displaying the recognized characters on the display 11. Also, JP H11-282961A discloses a technology for storing information regarding an individual stroke input on an input surface of a tablet by a user using a stylus pen and for generating handwritten data as stroke strings aligned in a stroke order.